My Ending to Dark Dynasty
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: That ending killed me so I made my own version and Gabriel is in it! ***SPOILERS FOR DARK DYNASTY***


**Oh my god that episode started with so much sass from all the characters and then it went and killed me.**

 **Charlie was one of my favorite female characters and while i'm straight and not a lesbian, she was pretty much me and I know a lot of other girls could relate to her too.**

 **I really wish she would come back somehow but from the preview...it doesn't look like it... :(**

 **This is my ending to Dark Dynasty**

* * *

Charlie stared at the two Styne men in front of her, knife out and ready to fight to the death…even if she was scared. But she would do it for Sam and Dean, her brothers.

"Where's the Book of the Damned?" Eldon asked after he and his cousin busted through the door and found her in the bathroom.

"Not here." Charlie said with a quiet gulp, holding her knife up.

"So it's with the Winchesters." Eldon's cousin said and then turned to his cousin himself. "Kill her. Then maybe they will know we mean business."

"With pleasure." Eldon nodded and took a step towards Charlie.

"Stay away!" Charlie said quickly, staying where she was at and staring at the place where his arm would be.

But it only made Eldon smile. He could smell the fear radiating off her, especially when she looked him in the eye.

"Come here, _Bright Eyes_." Eldon smirked and took another step forward.

Charlie took a step back this time. And jumped a mile when a man suddenly appeared behind the two Stynes.

"Now, now, this won't do…" Gabriel shook his head and took a bile of the chocolate bar he had with him.

Eldon and his cousin quickly turned around at the sudden sound of Gabriel's voice.

"Another Winchester I presume?" The cousin, Eli, questioned.

"Sort of…" Gabe shrugged then shook his head. "No. Not really."

"Then who are you?" Eldon stepped towards Gabriel instead of Charlie.

"Some call me, 'Loki', others…'The Trickster', but I guess there is no running away from, 'The Archangel Gabriel.'" Gabriel said with a smile as Charlie felt some hope and relief.

She knew that if he was really a angel then he wouldn't let the Stynes hurt or worse, kill her. She also wondered if he is considered to be brothers with Castiel. Since Cas is the first and only angel she has met so far.

"Now why don't the two of you leave this girl alone?" Gabriel asked.

"You'll have to stop us first, 'angel'." Eli rolled his eyes.

Eldon then turned back to Charlie, who stared back at him.

"Okay…" Gabe trailed off. "…You leave me with no other choice…"

He then snapped his fingers, causing Eli to disappear.

Eldon looked to the spot where his cousin was and looked around. Then brought his attention back to Gabriel.

"What did you do to him?!" Eldon snarled.

"Sent him away…" Gabriel made a motion with his empty hand. "…to TV land…more specifically a Herpes commercial…" He then started to chuckle, enjoying the reaction.

That made Charlie giggle too as Gabriel ate another piece of his chocolate bar.

"Oh!" Gabriel grinned and snapped his fingers. "Here, kiddo!"

Eldon closed his eyes, thinking he was talking to him until Charlie spoke up with excitement in her voice. That's when he opened his eyes again.

"Whoa! T-Thanks, Gabriel!" Charlie looked at the chocolate bar that had magically appeared in her hand.

"Don't mention it." Gabriel smiled gently as she held the chocolate close, knowing now wasn't the time to eat it.

She was beginning to feel much safer now with Gabriel there.

Eldon looked between the two for a minute before growling and tightening his grip on his knife.

"Bring him back!" Eldon glared at Gabriel.

"Why should I?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

That's when Charlie got an idea…

"O-Oh! Gabriel?" Charlie began.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Gabriel looked past Eldon and to her.

"Are you able to send him to any TV Show or Movie?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Gabriel nodded. "Have any ideas?"

"Well…" She thought for a moment. "…how about that Dr. Sexy I heard about?"

"Perfect." Gabriel's eyes lightened up at that.

"Wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Eldon said, getting angrier and angrier.

"Nope." Gabriel said then started to wave at Eldon. "Say 'bye, bye.'" He said before snapping his fingers and sending him to Dr. Sexy.

Still a bit jumpy, Charlie flinched when Eldon disappeared. Taking a few deep breaths, she watched Gabriel as he watched her.

"Don't worry, Charlie, you're safe now." Gabriel gave a small, comforting smile, as he took a step towards her.

"You know me?" Charlie asked, amazed.

"Of course! You're like a little sister to Sasquatch and Dean-O!"

Charlie giggled at how true, 'Sasquatch' was as Gabriel continued to walk towards her more, until he stopped right in font of her.

"T-Thanks for saving me." Charlie looked at the chocolate bar in her hands, smiled, and held it up. "Really."

"No problem." Gabriel's smile grew as he gave her the much needed hug that she desperately needed.

Charlie wrapped her arms around the angel and hugged him in return.

"So…" She let go after a few moments and took a step back. "…Are you like, Castiel's-"

"-Bother?" Gabriel cut her off. "Yep." he nodded. "All angels are brothers and sisters with each other."

"Awesome!" Charlie's eyes beamed.

"Yeah but…we're not always a happy family…Cas can tell you that himself." Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow." Charlie shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I've met two actual angels."

"One of which is a Trickster and a Archangel." Gabriel laughed then got serious. "While those guys won't hurt you, more of them will. C'mon, lets get you to safety."

Gabriel grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bathroom so they were standing outside of it.

"You'll take me to Sam and Dean, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! But first…" Gabriel looked out the broken door for a minute. "Let's do a prank on them!"

"I'm always up for pranks but I don't think now is the time nor place to be doing pranks." Charlie shook her head.

"Come on…just one?" Gabriel gave her the puppy dog face.

"…O-Okay just one…" Charlie said after a moment.

Grinning from ear to ear, Gabriel snapped his fingers again. Charlie looked around but nothing changed. it wasn't until he nodded behind her that she turned around and almost screamed, while dropping her chocolate.

But Gabriel caught her chocolate bar and covered her mouth.

"Whoa, kiddo." Gabriel held her in his arms. "it's okay. It's not you. _It_ will _never_ be you."

In the bathtub was a very bloody Charlie, who was missing her eyes.

"W-What is that?!" Charlie asked, frightened.

"Just part of the prank." Gabriel said as he heard the Impala pull up. "Shh."

Gabriel shushed her and took her hand again.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean ran out of Baby with guns out and up. They ran full speed into the room and saw the mess. Sam then headed to the bathroom and choked at the scene in front of him.

Dean noticed and came over to.

"Oh God…" Dean stared at the 'dead' Charlie.

'What the Hell have I done?!' Sam thought to himself as he felt like crying.

Outside of the room, Gabriel was snickering as Charlie's heart broke.

"That is not funny!" Charlie scolded.

"It is to me." Gabriel chuckled.

"Whatever! I'm going to talk to them!" Charlie rolled her eyes and ran inside the room. "What's up, bitches!?"

"Oh my god!" Dean and Sam jumped in unison.

"Guys! It's okay, it's really me. I'm alive." Charlie said, quickly realizing she scared them.

"H-How?" Sam said, pain in his eyes.

"Me." Gabriel smirked and teleported in.

"G-Gabriel?!" Dean stared at him.

"Yep. I'm alive and I saved Charlie." Gabriel replied. "I just wanted to play a little joke on you two."

"That is a horrible joke!" Dean screamed.

"Relax, Dean-O. Charlie is alive, isn't she?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah…thank you." Dean huffed.

"You're welcome." Gabriel smiled. "See you three around."

As he disappeared, Charlie looked down, sadden.

"What's wrong, Charlie? You're alive!" Dean asked.

"And you met another angel!" Sam added.

"…I…I broke my Ipad…cause I thought I was going to die…" Charlie said.

"What?" Sam asked, surprised.

"I sent everything I found to you guys first though." Charlie said, looking up to him.

"Also, one more thing." Gabriel came back, holding something behind himself. "Here you go."

He handed her, her Ipad, fixed and okay.

"Oh bless you, Gabriel!" Charlie grinned as he handed it to her like her Ipad was a puppy.

"You're welcome." Gabriel nodded and disappeared again.

Afterwards, Sam and Dean went back to where Cas and Rowena were and told them that Gabriel was alive even though Cas sort of already knew.

* * *

 **Can Gabriel come back for real already? Especially since he was confirmed to be alive ages ago?**


End file.
